


Through the Years

by Sumi



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won’t admit it but Nezumi is starting to become just as sentimental as Shion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Years

It seemed fitting that the rain didn’t seem to want to stop on tonight of all nights. For the past three birthdays there always seemed to be rain and it was a stark reminder of the storm that had come on that twelfth birthday of his. The rain was nowhere near as heavy as it had been that night but it was still strong enough to keep everyone inside.

He found himself gazing out the window at a very different sight than was there three years ago but the longing was still there. Then his mother’s voice broke him out his thoughts.

“Shion, come downstairs and have some of the birthday cake I made you!” Karan called from downstairs.

“Coming mom!” he shouted.

Shion managed one more look out the window before heading downstairs. His mother still had her apron on but was smiling. He shared the smile and silently cut a piece of the cake she had made for him. After he was half finished he turned to Karan.

“Thank you, mom.”

She smiled and told him to go right back upstairs when he offered to clean up. It was his birthday so it wasn’t his place she said.

It was upstairs when Shion gazed out the window again. In three years they had been forced to live in Lost Town but his mom seemed so happy with the bakery. He missed Safu but he didn’t regret helping Nezumi that night and he never would.

The thoughts would drift to Nezumi whenever he got close to his birthday. Shion would close his eyes and remember the strange but stubborn boy that had taken shelter in his room that night. He would wonder how he was doing and ache to see him again. They hadn’t known each other for long but sometimes Shion felt like he would do anything do see him again.

A soft sigh escaped Shion before he decided to try and get some sleep. As he settled into bed he found himself looking at the window and couldn’t help but smile.

“Goodnight, Nezumi.”

He knew the other boy couldn’t hear him but it was sometimes a nice delusion to fall asleep too.

~*~

It went unbeknownst to Shion but in the corner near the window a small little mouse sat. The small creature was still until Shion’s eyes fluttered closed at last and it was only then that it scurried out of the room.

Nezumi couldn’t help but sigh as he thought of what has transpired. The other boy had actually wished him a good night. It was so like Shion.

“Airhead,” he muttered as he beckoned his mouse back to him.

It was every few months he would get the urge to see him and it was easy to ignore. Then it got close to the day he had first saw Shion on the balcony that night. The memory of it made Nezumi chuckle but it was quickly replaced by a scowl.

If anyone knew that he was still keeping tabs on that airhead no one would let him live it down. There were times that Nezumi had trouble accepting it because it had been one night and in his life there had been plenty more significant events. He seemed unable to put it behind him though.

After his rat had returned to him he made his way back to his small home. Once inside Nezumi kicked off his boots and flopped down onto the couch. He kept trying to ignore these thoughts because they kept drifting to Shion and the fact that every night on his birthday he did tell him good night.

Nezumi sighed. “Even now you’re still such an airhead.”

It still wouldn’t stop him from spying on him next year. Nezumi seemed incapable of forgetting Shion and it seemed the same went for that overly sentimental idiot. The thing was… he was getting close to being the same way and Nezumi wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing or not.


End file.
